Sia's Dancer/Josh27
|-| Reworked= |bio = }} |name2 = Bird set free |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = One Ally |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff |Text2 ="...Now I fly, hit the high notes ..." |effects2 = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = I'm gonna live |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 100 Forms of Fear |name3a = I'm gonna live |stamina3a = 5% |target3a = Self |cooldown3a = 1 Round |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |type3a = Buff |Text3a = "... like tomorrow doesn't exist ..." |effects3a = |name3b = 1000 Forms of Fear |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 24 |hitcrit3b = 88% /10% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Ranged |effects3b = |name4 = Big girls cry louder |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /10% |type4 = Ranged Sonic |effects4 = }} Notes *This character is collective image of all Sia's dancers and live performers *Yes, I notice that the one leg is anatomically incorrect /FIXED/ *This character doesn't need exploits effects because of the passive Changes *Same Class and slightly changed Stats *1 new and 1 old passive *L1 is compleatly new *L2 is *Lv6: 1000 Forms of Fear is collective ability of old LV6; I'm gonna live is nerfed version of old LV2 *LV9: Represents most of the exploit effects of old LV9 as the Debuffs that they exploits (I can't define it better) |-| Old= |organization = |health = 2 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 2 |attack# = |defense = 1 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 5 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = This character is based on Chandelier,Elastic Heart and Big Girls Cry by Sia. (Note: This is not the dancer.) }} x2 |name2 = You Did Not Break Me! |stamina2 = 10% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = n/a |type2 = Buff *"...I’ve got an elastic heart ..." |effects2 = Creepy - Enemies' attacks have a 55% chance to fail - Remove after damage taken |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 Form of Fear |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 100 Forms of Fear |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 1000 Forms of Fear |name3a = 1 Form of Fear |stamina3a = 5% |target3a = All Enemies |cooldown3a = 1 Round |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = 100% |type3a = Debuff |effects3a = |name3b = 100 Forms of Fear |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 24 |hitcrit3b = 88% /40% |cooldown3b = 2 Rounds |type3b = Ranged |effects3b = |name3c = 1000 Forms of Fear |stamina3c = 25% |target3c = All Enemies |cooldown3c = 4 Rounds |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 88% |type3c = Ranged Soinc Psychic |effects3c = |name4 = Tough Girl |stamina4 = 30% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 4 Rounds |hits4 = 1 |hitcrit4 = 100% /100% |type4 = Untyped *"...No time for love, No time for hate..." |effects4 = It's agony - And I don't care if I don't look beauty! - Get stunned next round }} Character-Restricted Empowered ISO-8 *Crying Empowered Iso-8 adds : I'm in Pain :*May not be on the same team as other Heroes :*Takes 2 actions each round, but has 70% chance to gain Exhaustion every round : Won't Look Down :*Returns to full health once when HP are reduced to 0 :*Grants Tripping when triggers Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Non-Marvel Category:90 CP Category:Infiltrators